


色情主播

by todayisyuu



Category: produce101Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22913854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/todayisyuu/pseuds/todayisyuu
Relationships: Kinjo Sukai/Miyazato Tatsutoshi
Kudos: 1





	色情主播

“你这家伙到底想干什么？”他从听筒里感受到了男人的愤怒。  
“不干什么，加钱，一百万。”  
“操你妈的，竟然耍老子！”  
“倒计时五秒。”  
五，电话那头传来男人的咒骂声。  
四，咒骂声逐渐被嘈杂声代替。  
三，他挂断了电话。  
二，手机里出现银行卡到账一百万的信息。  
一，瞄准目标，扣动扳机。  
他在倍镜里看到一片混乱。他面无表情拿起手机，发送了一条“合作愉快”的消息，随即带着枪离开。

私人诊所里。  
“喂我说你这家伙既然没受伤就能不能不要来了，你一来我就得关门，让我怎么赚钱！”宫里龙斗志冲着正坐在病床上看杂志的金城碧海大喊。  
“我给你的也不少。”金城碧海头也没抬。  
“没事赶紧给我滚。”宫里龙斗志一把夺过金城碧海手里的杂志扔在旁边的桌子上。他把对方从病床上拽起来。  
事实上金城碧海丝毫未动。自己没事的时候也会去锻炼身体，可没想到实力差距还是这么大。  
“愿不愿意跟我合租。”  
“啊？”  
“我说，”金城碧海一字一句地重复，“愿不愿意跟我合租。”  
“不愿意，”宫里龙斗志索性面对面坐在金城碧海旁边的病床上，“房租太贵。”  
“我给你拿。”  
“跟你在一起住我容易被暗杀。”  
“你现在这样风险更大。”  
……句句在理。宫里龙斗志还想找点可以用来拒绝的理由，都被金城碧海一副“你随便说反正我都能反驳你”的表情给噎住了。  
“行，我住。”  
金城碧海把钥匙和一张纸条扔在桌子上，“明天就搬进去。”  
“不过我有个要求。”  
金城碧海走到门口，听到这句话回头挑眉示意宫里龙斗志继续说下去。  
“不可以随便进我房间，尤其是晚上，有事给我发消息。”  
“行。”  
金城碧海走后宫里龙斗志拿起纸条看了看上面的地址，是高级住宅区。反正也不亏，那就住呗。  
但他不知道金城碧海真正的目的是什么。  
这事还是得从几天前说起。  
跟金城碧海合作的大泽骏弥突然像抽风了一样，一直用一种不怀好意的眼神盯着金城碧海看，金城碧海实在是被他看烦了，随手抄过桌子上的杯子冲大泽骏弥砸过去。  
“吃错药了？用不用我给你治治。”  
同样身为杀手的大泽骏弥也不是吃素的，他伸手接住了杯子走到饮水机旁，“哇别这么凶嘛，我只是有个问题想问你，但是觉得问出来不太好。”  
“那就别问。”  
大泽骏弥用刚才金城碧海“送”给他的杯子接了杯水端给金城碧海，“可我太好奇了。”  
金城碧海没说话，大泽骏弥当他在默认。  
“你是性冷淡吗？还是说你对女人不感兴趣？”  
金城碧海接过杯子喝了一口，“那你不如先说说你自己。”  
“你不知道我是gay吗？”  
我操。  
大泽骏弥对差点呛到的金城碧海无情嘲笑:“反应这么大干嘛你看不出来吗？”  
金城碧海摇了摇头，大泽骏弥突然拿起外套一本正经的对他说:“哥突然有点事，先走了，以后再说。”  
大泽骏弥前脚刚出门后脚金城碧海就收到了大泽骏弥传来的不明安装包和“弟弟要好好了解一下自己！我先回去补觉了！”的留言。留言后面的小表情看的他有点火大。  
但也不得不说人就是容易犯贱。  
晚上回到家金城碧海没忍住下载了那个软件，原来是色情直播。屏幕上各种穿着暴露的女人自拍封面看的他有点眼花，他一边划着屏幕一边在心里吐槽大泽骏弥。  
倒是有个封面在一众露肉的女主播挺突出的。精壮的上半身和性感的小麦色皮肤一下子吸引了金城碧海。好奇心驱使他点开了直播。  
主播的名字是sol，他没有露脸，正在读着评论。  
“'名字的寓意？'这个…因为我要做小太阳呀！我要照耀大家！当然第一步先是照耀自己，肤色就是小太阳的象征哦！”  
金城碧海没想到自己会因为这句话会对一个主播心动。直到后来他都觉得sol就是给他这种生活在暗处的人准备的。  
屏幕里的男人脱掉上衣露出了结实的腹肌，美好的肉体让金城碧海心跳加速，看的他硬了。随即主播背对着镜头跪在椅子上脱掉了裤子，回头看了一眼评论，“为什么不穿内裤？可我本来就没有穿内裤的习惯诶…”  
尽管没有露脸也能看出来他把手指放进了嘴里，一只手掰着臀瓣，他缓缓的将一根手指放进后穴开始扩张，逐渐适应了之后又伸进了两根手指。金城碧海把手伸进了自己的裤裆里套弄。  
“嗯……”他忍着没有张嘴，但喘息还是被金城碧海听的清清楚楚。他用手模拟活塞运动，抽插的速度越来越快，随着一阵更绵软的娇喘过后，他射在了椅背上。金城碧海也射了。  
“一会下台要清理椅背了…”  
充满情欲的声线中所夹杂着的委屈激起了金城碧海的保护欲，他想给主播刷礼物，却发现自己还没注册账号。  
“那今天的直播就到这里啦，明天这个时候我还会准时直播的哦，拜拜~”  
金城碧海刚准备去注册账号去刷礼物，可还没注册人家就下播了，他只好先注册一个号等以后再去刷礼物。  
到后来他每天都会准时给sol刷很多礼物，有任务的时候就拜托大泽骏弥帮他送。  
后来因距离产生的满足感逐渐被现实打破。  
有次金城碧海在一次刺杀目标的过程中不小心受了伤，宫里龙斗志一脸忧郁的帮他包扎。  
“这过几天就好了啊，你怎么还突然担心我了？”  
“唉，”宫里龙斗志没心思跟他斗嘴，“我养的小仓鼠今天早上去世了。”  
金城碧海一愣，这语气让他感觉有点似曾相识，他面前的医生宫里龙斗志和色情主播sol的样子似乎重叠在了一起。

“不好意思我搬家了所以没有直播？诶？以后那当然是在这里直播啊。”  
“谢谢夸奖，房间是我朋友装修的不是我装修的。”  
“这个嘛…我朋友还不知道我直播的事情，而且房间隔音效果很好的，不怕被发现。”  
金城碧海坐在客厅里，手机上正在放着宫里龙斗志的直播。  
金城碧海的直觉一向都很准，他给大泽骏弥打了电话。  
“你让我看直播就是因为这个？”  
“怎么，看出来了？”大泽骏弥在电话那头笑。  
“那你看好了。”  
金城碧海给宫里龙斗志发了条短信。  
「开门。」  
随即他又把手机屏幕切换到直播，屏幕上的宫里龙斗志正在回复他的消息。  
「别打扰我。」  
金城碧海晃了晃手里的备用钥匙，他站在房间门口等着宫里龙斗志给他开门。  
房门一直紧锁着，金城碧海把手机屏幕关掉，房间里的娇喘声传进他耳朵。  
金城碧海用手里的备用钥匙打开了房门，一开门就看到什么也没穿的宫里龙斗志跪在椅子上看他。  
“你干什么？”  
金城碧海没说话，走过去把摄像头调低，这样看直播的人都看不见他俩的脸。  
“陪你直播。”  
金城碧海一只手顺着腰线往下摸，另一只手扣住宫里龙斗志的肩膀。宫里龙斗志的肩膀上全是被啃咬的痕迹。  
“去床上吧。”  
“喜欢自己来还是我帮你？”  
宫里龙斗志不说话，把头别回去，金城碧海把他的脸掰过来迫使他直视自己。  
“不说话那就我帮你。”  
宫里龙斗志的乳尖被金城碧海用力吮吸，金城碧海把手指塞进宫里龙斗志的嘴里乱搅，另一只手还不忘揉搓着宫里龙斗志的下体。  
金城碧海拔出手指，用沾着口水的手指进行扩张运动，“这可是你直播的时候教我的。”  
此时宫里龙斗志的双腿正大开着，金城碧海的两根手指正在他的后穴肆意进出。宫里龙斗志捂住自己的嘴，金城碧海抓住他的手腕把他的手按在床上，“这么好听为什么要捂住嘴呢。”  
金城碧海突然塞进一根手指，异样的感觉使宫里龙斗志不自觉叫了出声。  
“你…你混蛋…等你受伤了我才不管你…”  
“我这是在服务你。”  
宫里龙斗志认命的闭上了眼睛，金城碧海把裤子脱了，用顶部摩擦着他的后穴，“想要吗？”  
“想…”  
“那就舔。”  
宫里龙斗志跪在床上帮金城碧海口交，金城碧海摸了摸宫里龙斗志的头，“真乖。”  
宫里龙斗志感觉自己嘴都酸了，这人还没有一点要射的意思。金城碧海也看出了宫里龙斗志的不自然。  
“吐出来。”  
宫里龙斗志吐出嘴里的肉棒，下一秒就被金城碧海按在床上，金城碧海双手按住宫里龙斗志的腰。  
“把屁股撅起来。”  
金城碧海一边掐着宫里龙斗志的腰一边俯下身跟他接吻。金城碧海加快了身下的动作，宫里龙斗志的喘息声被金城碧海用嘴堵住，只剩下破碎的呻吟传到麦克风前。  
“不谢谢他们给你送过来的礼物吗？”金城碧海拍了拍宫里龙斗志的屁股。  
“谢谢…谢谢大家送的礼物…”  
金城碧海顶撞着宫里龙斗志的敏感点，用手帮他射了出来。听着身下人动情的叫声自己差不多也快到了。  
金城碧海闷哼一声，宫里龙斗志的甬道被金城碧海灌满。  
金城碧海起身下床，把摄像头打碎，关闭了电脑。  
这边宫里龙斗志还趴在床上，双手抓着床单，整个身子就被金城碧海转了过来。  
“继续。”


End file.
